The Rebel Spider
by Alien vs Predator97
Summary: Bryan Parker aka Black-Spyder gets transported and finds himself in a strange place. He meets a group of Rebels fighting an evil Galactic Empire and now he has to help his new friends.


**I do not own Ultimate Spiderman or Star Wars Rebels except my oc of course.**

 **Black-Spyder**

 **Name: Bryan Parker**

 **Height: 6'1**

 **Age: 17**

 **Hair color: Dark Brown**

 **Eye color: Teal Blue**

 **Costume: Spider-Armor MKll**

 **Costume Color: Black, Blue and Silver**

 **Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Stamina, Superhuman Durability, Regenerative Healing Factor, Superhuman Agility, Superhuman Reflexes, Wall-Crawling, Spider Sense, Poison Stingers.**

* * *

Lets Begin

Spider Rebel Chapter 1

"Man this is sooo boring just sitting here all day!" Bryan Parker aka Black-Spyder thought out loud, while his older brother rolls his eyes.

"Will you stop your complaining," Peter Parker aka Spider-man scoffs while crossing his arms. "Cause your gonna regret saying that later!"

Both Spiders was sitting on a high building in Manhattan on their evening patrol if you wanna call it that since there was nothing to do, the only action they gotten was stopping one bank robbery and two muggings. And Its already been 1 years since the battle with the Sinister Six and their Graduation day at the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy along the rest of the Web-Warriors, and on plus side is that Spider-Man upgraded his costume. Peter's new costume still had the same red and blue but his spider logo was white (Ps4 spiderman costume) and Bryan created a new costume with some help from Amadeus Cho aka Iron Spider. Bryan was wearing black and silver and seemed to be made out a combination of Kevlar and metal plating with a silver spider symbol and a dark blue trim, It's new features has Built-in Web-Shooters that fires webbing from the forearm instead of the wrist like his brother Spider-man's and Magnetic Webbing which blocks out all radio frequencies, or at least severely interferes with, also has Seismic Blast.

"Yeah I know it's weird not a lot has happened all week." Black-Spyder said hopping on the ledge taking his helmet off while gazing at the city that never sleeps in the night sky, but before Peter could retort their was and explosion at Stark tower that was three blocks away from where they are. Spider-man looks at his little brother with a raised eyebrow. "Nothing weird huh you just had to jinx it did you!" Spider-man says dryly.

"Okay you don't have to rub it in." Black-Spyder pouted, "And I bet you 5 bucks that it's Electro."

"Or Doc Ock?" Spidey shrugged before diving off the building they were sitting on, "But lets not stand here debating on which one of our crazy villains is doing what god knows what."

"Yup way ahead of you bro!" Black-Spider replied putting his helmet back on and following suit.

X

They arrived at the facility in a matter of minutes. Perching themselves on a rooftop on the opposite side of the fenced off area to scope the place out, they found the front gates smashed in, various vehicles flipped on their sides with claw marks carved into the hardened metal. The bodies of over a dozen security guards were scattered everywhere, either dead or unconscious they couldn't tell which.

"Hey Spider-man doesn't these marks look familiar?" Black-Spyder asked.

The webslinger nodded, "Yup and I have a feeling this was all just a set up." Peter says as they swung down and landed in the damaged courtyard, making their way toward the main building where the door had ripped from the hinges and was left laying several meters away.

"You just don't know how right you are." Bryan says as they started sprinting down the halls toward the lab in question.

Passing damaged rooms and crumbling walls, a few more guards were laid sprawled out on the floor. Some with blood pooling beneath them as the two spider-powered heroes approached the lab where loud crashes and banging could be heard. They entered the lab and saw the place in shambles, with pieces of equipment and machinery torn and shredded apart scattered all over.

In the center of all the destruction was the Lizard aka Dr. Curt Conners throwing a dead guard he had in his huge claws and was covered in blood and going towards what look like Tony Stark's molecular transporter machine.

"No way!" Bryan whispered, "How did Conners get turned back into the Lizard?"

"I don't know but we have to lead him outside and keep him from that molecular transporter, until Stark and the rest of our back up arrives." Peter turned to his little brother. "Think you can take him on your own while I go check for anymore civilians?"

"Yup go ahead I'll be fine bro you gotta worry about me." Bryan says confidently.

"Alright stay safe." Peter said fist bumping him then taking off in the other direction.

The armored spider entered the room and leaped up on to opposite walls and began crawling along the surface toward the humanoid lizard.

The Lizard stop what he was doing he caught Black-Spyder's scent, he turned around and roared at the armored spider. Lizard picked up a broken machine and chucked it at Black-Spyder who leaped over and fired webbing at the raging Lizard, scoring a hit right in his face blinding him long enough to land a solid kick to the Lizards face, sending the reptile crashing across the room and through a wall. "Dr. Conners please you have to fight it!" Spyder plead not wanting to hurt the scientist.

But before Bryan could react to his spider sense a big scaly claw grabbed him by his torso and slamming him on the ground. " _Conners!... Is no more!"_ The Lizard roared in his face. Black-Spyder then kicked him in his jaw that sent him to the ceiling. When the Lizard recovered he growled in annoyance rubbing his head.

"You are probably angry right now?" Spyder said as he flipped over the Lizard who charged at Black-Spyder and caught his left leg and tossed him across the room and crashing trough a couple of desks and into the wall. "Okay that hurt like really bad." Bryan groaned in pain but quickly recovered and leaped out of the way, firing two more web lines that attached to the scaly creature's back and catapulting him forward. Both boots slamming the back of the Lizards head sending him crashing towards the molecular transporter. Spyder swung towards the scaly creature with his poison stingers unsheathed from wrist bout to try an inject his paralyzing poison, but unfortunately the Lizard jumped out the way, while Bryan landed gracefully

Both Black-Spyder and the Lizard locked eyes, the scaly creature slash at Spyder who began to dodge all of his attack. Then the Lizard tackled Black-Spyder into the molecular transporter, they rolled till Spyder kicked him of and into a control panel that was inside making all the doors close. "Oh crap!"

"(What's wrong?)" Spider-man asked over the com.

"Uh I kinda accidentally kicked the Lizard into a control panel, that closed them all, I can't leave!" Black-Spyder shouted over his helmet's com link as he heard alarms and saw a red blinking light indicating that was not a good sign. "And the alarms are going off!"

"(Okay little bro hang tight I'm on my way!)" Spider-man says with a hint of panic in his voice.

 _Spider sense!_

"Rooooaaaaarrrrrr!" The Lizard let out a bellowing roar and making dash for the teen Spider vigilante who slide under him and firing webbing at his eyes again, then pulling his head towards the metal floor.

"(Spyder you have to get out of there, the machine started, I can't shut it off!)" The older Spider shouted.

"What do you think I'm trying to do!" Black-Spyder shouted and jumped out of the way of the Lizards attack. "Oh not to mention that I have a lizard on my tail!" he quipped jumping aside and fired both webbing at the scaly creature covering it from it's head to toe.

"(I don't know if that your way of a bad pun but there's has to be another way out there.)" Spider-man said trying to turn the molecular transporter off but no success

"There's is no other way out!" Black-Spyder said as he realize that it was no use. "And all of the doors is closed so I'm sorry Pete!"

"(No I'm not letting you get transported to god knows where!)" Spidey says as clearly he is not backing down.

"I know bro but it's to late for me." Bryan says sadly.

 _"3"_ a robotic voice rang through through Stark Industries."

"(Bryan you can't to this.)" Spider-man said with a cracking in his voice. "(Think about aunt May!)"

 _"2"_

"I am and I always will." Bryan said, "I love you big brother and now it's my turn to save you now."

 _"1"_

"(BRYAN! NO)" Peter yells in horror.

 _"0,_ ignition"

A great flash blinded everyone that was in the area, even behind the screens. When Peter regained his sight, Stark's machine was completely empty.

X

Seventeen Bryan Parker aka Black-Spider thought he was ready for anything but he differently wasn't for what was currently going on. "Ugh... What hit me?" Bryan asked himself. He got up from the ground and looked at his surrounding, the sky was kind tannish and he saw miles and miles of grassy plains around.

"Where am I?" He thought to himself.

Then something clicked inside his head, he recalled his fight with the Lizard and then being blinded by a bright flash. "Oh, now I remember." Spyder thought out loud to himself then something registered in his mind. "Wait, where's Lizard?"

He started searching around desperately for his most dangerous foe. His eyes scanned the area, when he saw a small town in the distance.

'Well at least the Lizard's not here.' Spyder thought.

He then started walking towards the town in hope of finding the scaly creature.

Town of Lothal

Bryan entered the town and was surprised at what he found. The city was something out of western and science fiction movie, there were humans and aliens, but it also like an old timey western town like cowboy movies.

Black-Spyder looked around with his helmet's HUD scanning unknown signs and trying to find someone who tell him where he was. He the saw a group of what seem to be soldiers dressed in white uniform, he was about to go up and asked the man for help but stopped when he saw something that really bothered him. The soldier had seem to be trying to force some poor old street vendor into doing what seemed to be consorting him into giving him money saying it was some kind of taxes.

"By order of emperor you are ordered to pay taxes or we will shut down this stand." The soldier said.

"B-but, this is all I have, you can't do this." The man pleaded.

"I don't care, hand the money over or the store gets torn apart!" The soldier threatened.

"Hey! Black-Spyder shouted getting their attention. "Leave him alone!"

"Stay out of this, this is has nothing to do with you." the Soldier stated.

"I said leave him alone or else." Bryan said narrowed his eye behind his silver lenses.

"Yeah and what is some freak dressed in a weird spider costume gonna do?" He mocked.

"I hoping you say that." Bryan smirked under his helmet firing his webbing at two of the white soldiers and pinned them to the ground or a wall, then other soldiers opened fire on the armored spider who was a surprisingly quick and agile teen. Black-Spyder easily weaved trough the storm of laser blast with almost no effort at all, and back flipped high in the land gracefully land on top of some sort of military vehicle and smirked. He jumped back while firing two webs towards the vehicle and yanked towards him, and did something that shocked everyone. He lifted it over his head like it was nothing, then chucked it in their direction before the soldiers could react, crashing into them killing them instantly.

Seeing his work done Bryan went over to the old man who was picking up his fruit the soldiers had knocked over. Black-Spyder bend down and helped picked it up. "Here you go sir." Bryan said giving him the fruit.

"Thank you young man."

"It's was no trouble at all." Bryan says with a smile.

Just then Bryan heard a boom and turned his head to see more of those soldiers pursing a couple of people on bikes.

"Okay that doesn't look good." Black-Spyder said to himself.

On instinct he started running towards the trouble and shot a web line at the closest building swinging into action.

The Chase

Black-Spyder swung overhead and was surveying the chase. He saw the soldiers were chasing two teenagers that was a little bit younger than him and an adult male. Spyder then thought they must've done something to piss the soldiers off, but considering what happen with the vendor, he knew the soldiers were not exactly good either so he took a chance and helped out the group they were chasing.

Spyder fired his web at one the soldiers helmets blinding them and making him crash into the other creating a huge explosion. The group had saw what happened and couldn't believe what they saw, some strange being swinging on what looked like webs helped them escape.

"Whoa, who is that guy?" The boy with blue hair asked.

"Don't know, but he seems to be following us so let's find out." The adult said.

Outside the town

Spyder and the group had now stopped on the outskirts of town. Black-Spyder landed on the ground gracefully and the group the soldiers had been chasing had stopped their bikes. The adult was the first to approach Bryan then the blue haired teen and the one with a helmet, but judging by her figure, he tell it was a female.

The adult spoke up. "Thanks for the help back there, who are you?" He asked.

"Well for right now, I'm Black-Spyder." He said taking his helmet of revealing a young man with short messy dark brown hair, tan skin, and teal blue colored eyes that about the same age as the other two teenagers. "But my real name is Bryan Parker." The armored spider hero introduced.

The three people were shocked at what happened some kid. Bryan looked at them with an awkward look on his face as they stared at him in silence. "So can anyone tell me where I am?" Spyder asked rubbing the back of his head nervously.

This got him surprised looks from three in front of him. "Your on Lothal." The helmet girl answered.

"What the hell is Lothal?" Bryan asked.

"How can you not know your on a planet named Lothal?" The blue haired kid asked.

"That's because I'm not from here." Spyder told them. "In more ways then one."

"Well, wherever your from, we appreciate the help." The older male said.

"So, how'd you-" The blue hair kid was cut off by Black-Spyder who webbed his mouth shutting. "Listen, I be happy to explain if you guys can help me out."

"Help you out?" The helmet girl asked.

"Yeah, and when I said I'm from here I mean that literally, like I'm not from this universe." Bryan said. The three looked at in confusion as if he was crazy. "Look I know it sound like something a crazy person would say, but where I come from, crazy is normal, well except on Sundays." Spyder said with a joke at the end, which got a chuckle out of the girl.

The three looked at each other and shrugged. "Alright then." The older man said.

Bryan grinned at them. "By the way, never got your names."

"I'm Kanan Jarrus." The adult said.

"Ezra Bridger." The blues haired kid introduced after getting the webbing off.

The girl took off her helmet and revealed her beautiful face, she wore orange lipstick, and had magenta and orange dyed hair. "The names Sabine." She said.

"Alright then, shall we get going." Bryan said putting his helmet back activating all the systems in his suit with his silver spider logo lighting up getting more surprised looks

They all nodded at him and hopped on their bikes, Sabine looks at him with a confused look. "You coming or what?" She said looking over her shoulder at the armored spider teen.

"Oh okay then." Bryan says awkwardly sitting behind her being sure not to touch her behind.

"Just keep your hands off." Sabine teased and they all drove away from the area of the grassy plains.

The Ghost

After 30 min the four had arrived at their destination, which was a big hulking ship. "Wow." He said looking at the ship over the girls shoulder who giggled at his awe expression.

"Just wait till you see the inside." Sabine smirked under her helmet while getting off her bike and they all walked up the ramp of the ship.

Bryan looked around the ship, he was impressed by it's size, he was broken out of his thoughts by a voice. "Hey!" A voice said. Bryan turned around to see a big gorilla like creature, with grayish purple fur and black markings. It was looking down on him with a scowl on his face, Black-Spyder noticed there was a small robot next to him. It jumped down from the railing and walked over to Black-Spyder.

Spyder just looked at the the thing casually. "Sup." He said.

"Who the heck are you?" It asked angrily.

"Zeb, calm down." Ezra said.

"Kid, you know this guy?" He asked Ezra still keeping his eyes on the spider teen.

"Yeah, he helped us get away from some storm troopers in town." Ezra explained.

The one now known as Zeb was still scowling, but backed of Bryan.

"Zeb meet Bryan." Kanan said coming up with Sabine behind him. "Bryan this is Zeb." He introduced.

"Yeah me Kong here met." Bryan quipped taking his helmet off making Ezra, Sabine and Chopper laugh at the name he called Zeb who sent him a small glare.

The little robot rolled next to him. "And this is Chopper." The little robot then started beeping at Black-Spyder. "Nice droid." Bryan said which he beeped happily.

Kanan then went up the ladder and the others including Bryan who just jumped shocking Zeb. Spyder came into a hallway where he two more people, both were female. The first female was green skinned who wore a sort of pilot suit and had goggles. She also has two long antenna like thing coming from her head.

The other was a reddish brown skin woman with some sort of warrior garb on. She also had two silver hilts strapped to her hips. She had black lips and some white horn things on her head with what looked like ponytails coming from the side of her head. In his mind she was very pretty.

"Bryan come over and meet the rest of the crew." Ezra gestured for the spider teen to follow.

"Black-Spyder walked and met the other two members. The green one introduce herself. "Hello, I'm Hera Synduala." She greeted.

"Ahsoka Tano." The other introduced.

Black-Spyder or Bryan Parker." The teal blue eyed teen greeted.

"Bryan here helped us out in town." Kanan explained.

"No biggie." Spyder said.

"Well, Bryan thank you." Hera thanked him.

"So, uh Bryan you gonna tell us how you did all those amazing acrobats you did 30 minutes ago?" Sabine asked.

"Sure why not, but you might wanna sit down, it's a long story." Bryan said.

Several minutes later, the crew was sitting around a round table and Bryan began his story. He told them of how he was from another world and how got sent here by accident when he fought the Lizard. Needles to say they were shocked and skeptical of his statement, but the more he talked they started to believe him and felt great sympathy for him.

"And so that's how I got here." Bryan said finishing his story. "Now that I'm stuck in some faraway galaxy in which I no other way home."

"You poor thing." Hera said hugging the young man.

"And I was hoping you guys can help find the Lizard?" Bryan asked.

"We can figure out something, but first we need a few answers." Kanan said/asked.

"I don't see the problem so, shoot." Bryan said sitting on a nearby wall with everyone giving him more surprised looks.

"Where exactly do you come from?" Ahsoka asked still getting over the fact someone is sticking to the wall.

"I come from earth." Bryan replied simply.

"Earth, what is that." Kanan asked with a eyebrow rose in confusion.

"That's the name of my planet it's called earth, you haven't heard of it?" Spyder said worry starting to form in his voice.

"Not unless it has another name it goes by." Sabine said.

"That's troublesome, but I guess that shouldn't be surprising." Bryan said shrugging.

"Why's that?" Hera asked.

"Because where I come the farthest we've traveled into space is our own moon." Spyder said with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I have another question?" Ezra asked the question on everybody's minds. "How are sitting on the wall like that."

"Yeah cause that's kind of weird how you looks so conferrable doing it." Sabine pointed out.

"It comes with the powers." Bryan stated getting confused looks from the crew. "sigh you want to know how I got these powers?"

"That would be nice if you could explain your powers." Ahsoka said interested in the teens abilities.

"Well I don't how to explain it." Bryan says rubbing his chin in thought. "But I'll give small version of it." Bryan got to telling them on how he got bitten by a radioactive spider same as his brother.

"Your kidding right?" Zeb says laughing.

"A spider gave you powers." Ezra said doing the same thing.

"Yeah yeah laugh it up but can you two question?" Spyder asked Ezra and Zeb. "Do any of you have super strength?" he say with a smug look on face that caused them to stop with slack jaws.

"You have super strength?" Sabine teased crossing her arms over her breastplate. "I find that hard to believe."

Bryan then gives her an insulted look. "Hard to believe huh follow me." Black-Spyder says jumping off the wall heading outside with the rest of the crew.

"This I gotta see." Zeb commented as he followed them outside.

Black-Spyder and the rest of the crew went outside, they were pretty interested in finding off if he really does have super strength. When they get outside the crew sat and waited, Bryan sees a very large rock that looked the size of a wreaking ball. He walks up to it and places his hands under it and with ease he lifted over his head as the entire ghost crew jaws dropped to the floor. Bryan turns to them with the boulder still in his hands and had a smirk on his face.

"So still hard to believe." Bryan said then tosses the rock 20 feet away from them.

"Oh." Ezra says.

"My." Sabine continues.

"God." Zeb finishes.

Everyone was practically shocked at what just happened.

Bryan grinned. "I have all the portion strength of a spider." He finished.

"Bryan can give us a moment, please?" Kanan asked polity.

"Sure." The spider teen shrugged as they with back inside.

Hera looked at Kanan. "What are thinking Kanan?" She asked.

"I'm thinking Bryan could be of help to us." He answered.

"Your not serious?" Zeb asked.

"Nope, you heard what he said, with his powers we could turn the odds into our favor." He explained

"Kanan right, he would make a great addition to the team." Sabine put in shocking them.

"Besides we can't leave him, he help us and he's got nowhere to go." Ezra said.

"I agree Bryan's abilities could help us and we don't want the empire getting his hands on him, do we." Ahsoka said.

Chopper beeped and surprisingly agrees with them.

"So, it's settle then," Hera said.

They then nodded and went outside to tell Bryan the good new. "Bryan we've come to a decision, and we would like you to join our crew and our cause."

"What cause?" Bryan asked confused.

"I think it's time we told you our story." Ahsoka said.

The sat down again and told Bryan their tale of how they're rebels fighting against the empire. They told him how the empire was ran by the emperor and he had a tyrannical reign throughout the galaxy, they also told him how they ran people out of their homes and they try to rid anything reminds people of hope and freedom.

The more Bryan listened the more he realized how the empire were a lot like him and his brother's enemies, Green Goblin, Venom, Lizard, all of them and if he turns his back on them he be no better than them. Even though he wasn't from this world, and like his uncle told Peter. With great power comes great responsibility.

"So, that's our story." Kanan said coming to an end. "What do you think?"

"I'm in." He said with a smirk.

They looked surprised. "Really just like that, this isn't even your world." Sabine said.

"Yeah, but people need help and I can't stand by and do nothing." Black-Spyder said. "And plus I'm not going home anytime soon so mind as well do some good here.

They all smiled at that. Hera stood up and walked over to Bryan and held her hand out.

"Welcome to the crew." She smiled.

Bryan smiled back and shook her hand, things just got interesting.

The End


End file.
